Mabye it'll be fine
by Shey-Hime
Summary: Yuuki and Akuto are the vampire twins of the Krusos. The second oldest vampire clan in history. This is bassically going along the beging of the story; except it's Akuto, instead of Kaname, who is Yuuki's brother. So Juuri and Haruka never die. But Rido is their elder brother. Juuri and Haruka are going to take them in. And if anyone has special preferences, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, guys this is technically my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. if you like, then review and i'll post more.**

**OC... But don't worry. I'm kinda planning on having Kaname and Yuuki still go out!**

**And sorry if it's a little short!**

* * *

"Mother someone's here. And they smell scary. And the smell of father's blood is in the air." My older twin brothers grip around my waist tightened, as I buried my face in his shirt. We were five, but he was the size of a six-year-old. I, however, am the size of a four-year old. We were the pure-blood twins of the Krusos. The second oldest vampire family in our history. Second only to the Kurans'.

"Yuuki, Akuto I'm sorry you had to see this…. Please stay here where it's safe. Akuto, you know where to go." My older brother nodded.

"Yes, mother." She got up from her chair and kissed us on the forehead. As the door closed my brother pulled me towards the closet. He opened the door and removed part of the floor. He took my hand and led me into the closet.

"Wait onii-sama." I lifted my hand and let part of my essence change shape into a butterfly. He did the same, only his was a bat. They fluttered to the window and blew it open to let themselves out. As the window closed my brother was fitting the removable floor over us. In the darkness we waited until we both fell asleep.

_"Suicide. I can't believe it." A floor board creaked as someone adjusted their weight. "We just lost one of the most prodigious, oldest families in our history."_

"Yuuki wake up." I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in my brother's lap.

"What was that?" the voice was muffled by the closet door.

"They're gone." My small frame shook. His hand stroked my hair. "Yuuki…. Not now don't loose control now please." I nodded into his shoulder as we heard the door creak open. "There's no one here Juri-sama….. Wait, there's a crack."

My older brother leaned into my ear so no-one could hear him but me. "Yuuki…. No one can know we are twins. No one; Not yet. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good girl."

The floor board was lifted up, and light blinded us causing me to hiss painfully and hide my face. Akuto hid his in my hair. There were loud gasps as someone lifted me out of the floor. She smelled of cookies and rain. But I soon felt myself being pulled back. "Onii-sama." The woman late me go and I was crushed to my brother's chest. I smiled and whispered "Onii-sama I can walk please put me down." He didn't. So I wriggled free. A protest rose to his lips but the woman spoke. "Who are you?"

I looked at my brother for confirmation he shook his head and placed me behind him. "Why do you ask Kuran." Everyone froze waiting for the respectable honorific. But he offered none and when they realized he wouldn't they spoke. Particularly a young blonde headed boy with light blue eyes. "IT'S KURAN-SAMA! YOU LOW LIFE CREATURE!" My brother and I could hide our state easily. And in that moment we let it fall. Letting them feel our true power. The blonde headed boy—Hanabusa, I think that's what they called him. - fell to his knees. "Please forgive me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**to the question i was asked in review... yes Kaname and Yuuki do date. No, no love triangle.. Akuto either dies in the epic battle with Rido or hooks up with another vampire... if you have any ideas please let me know... to the lovely lily who reviewed my story... thank you i was suffering from writers block and your posy helped me out a lot... ummmmmm **

**Akuto? **

**Yes Shana?**

**Will you do me the honors of disclaiming?**

**of course... She does not own VK... As you've probobly guessed.. she wishes she does. heheeh**

**What ya laughin' at?**

**She does however own me...**

**Yes yes i do ;)**

A boy, maybe 14, sighed in the corner. "Please forgive him. He's an annoying idiot and he doesn't know what he's doing. He's stubborn and speaks his mind. Which gets him into a lot of trouble."

The boy seemed to sink farther into the floor and let out a sullen whisper. "Kaname-Sama!"

"Hey! Kaname! Be nice. Forgive him. Please." The woman spoke again, looking at us carefully. "Are you the children of Mizuki and Rei Krusos?" My brother nodded. "I'm Jurri Kuran." She pointed to the man beside her. "That's my husband Haruka." She gripped the young boy… Kaname's arm. "This is our son Kaname." "Hanabusa get off the ground!"

"Yes, Juri-Sama." He rose to his knees. Just as the windows opened. I lifted my hand as my 'essence' land on my finger tip. My brother's simply formed into him. An elderly man looked curiously at us. More so at me, than my brother.

"Lady Krusos-Sama… Mightn't you tell me what your 'essence' said?"

I glanced his way and uttered a simple 'No' as I walked away I passed the window. It shattered into a million tiny pieces. My brothers eyes turned red as the wall blew away. Turning into dust in a matter of seconds. I smiled, apparently he finally registered the events. My hand slid in front of the now missing wall. It reappeared causing a few people to gasp. I turned and disappeared into one of the doors. Locking it, I entered my closet and changed into a simple, yet elegant dress.

When I walked back out my brother came to me and said we were to stay with the Korans'. I nodded and realized the others were gone. The only ones left now on the estate were my brother, Juri, Haruka, Kaname, and I. My brother took one look at my face and pulled me too him. Sobs racked my small body and stroked my hair.

Later on, after I calmed down, we were packed into a car; and watching the manor disappear into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! sorry! I kno aurthors notes piss people off.. they do me... i haven't feeling up to posting a new chapter.. honestly i've been a little dicouraged but i just read the reviews and i'll try to start writing again... please bear with me my life is practically hell right now. and i have to go to a nuerologist for possible sergury. (or how ever you spell it i'm too lazy to spell check) umm... u guys have given me some ideas but let me clearify this i'm going to change some things this will be story where kaname is yuukis sister.. not sister and bethrothed... the idea from the kurans point of is a great idea and i'll work on it but honestly with my head aches am\nd worries about whats wrong and the fact that i can't get pnt ill after 12:05 its gonna be hard... but for u amazing reviewers i will try...**

**oh and the fact that i lack the confidence in my self and the conviction please reveiw or i will stop posting cuz i dont kno if u like it... Audio**


	4. Chapter 3 (the actual story)

**hiiiii! i'm back! to those of my lovely reviewers thank you...**

**to NATASHA: i have tons of stories like this... i really have nothing else to do but write on the weekends... soooo.**

**to GUEST: THANK YOU SO MUCH **

**to FAN (just curious is that ur name beside the post?) thanks i'm glad i could write the story you've been searching for**

**to all the others i thank you... i will try to write more chapter no promises though... **

**with out further adieu:**

**AKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Yes mistress?**

**my disclaimations please?**

***says sarcastically* she owns Vampire knight!**

***coughs into hand***

**JK...JK... Shana or A.K.A Shey-hime does not own VK... she wishes but sadly wishes don't always come true... she does how ever own me and another character that may or may not come true... ohhh she also owns this story line unless she has us 'reenact' something from the main story... (like kaname's death) **

**HEY be nice! sorry (he doesn't like kaname) without further adieu the story **

**Kuran pov:**

We had just sat down in the family room for dinner ad started are usual after dinner family discussion. when Kaname asked Jurri a question. "Mother? Hanabusa wishes to spend the night, is that alright?" He never called his young outgoing friend by his first name to his face... No that would elicit too many annoying feelings from the boy.. but he did cherish him as a friend, though. Despite the way he treated him. He hated punishing him. Many times the blonde had done something to get punished Kaname had to 'excuse' himself from the situation so he could laugh in private.

His mother responded only after she snuggled into the side of her husband , Haruka. "Of course, Kaname." She was secretly excited that her recluse of a son actually asked this. Only after Kaname excused himself to phone hanabusa, did she look up at her lover. She trembled slightly from the scent of blood permeating the air... not just any blood... it was pure blood. The smell of their old friends the Krusos'. They had not heard from their friend for quite some time... nearly 7 years. They had even recently talked of going for a quick visit to see how they were doing... but they finally had their answer. They were, by now, seriously injured.

"Haruka?" the said male looked down at his wife. her bottom lip trembling. He lent down and kissed her forehead and said "Let's go." With that she was up and walking calmly to Kaname who was talking on the phone. "Kaname?" Said male looked at her curiously. "Kaname, ask for aidou-dono and Hanabusa to meet us at the Krusos' mansion please." Kaname did as he was told and hung up the phone.

He followed his mother around like a puppy as she directed the servants to ready the cars and to be waiting for a phone call for further instructions. Now Kaname may be fourteen. But he knows from the way his mother is acting that something is wrong. He just hasn't figured out what yet.


End file.
